1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronics enclosure door and, more specifically, to an electronics enclosure door for electric power equipment having an opening therethrough and a display module hingedly attached to the door which may be positioned to be seen from outside the electronics enclosure door or from inside the electronics enclosure door.
2. Background Information
An electronics enclosure is an enclosure used to house components such as a Programmable Logic Controller or xe2x80x9cPLC,xe2x80x9d a Dynamic Data Exchange or xe2x80x9cDDExe2x80x9d server, or other electronics. The components need to be monitored, tested, and occasionally calibrated. The enclosure typically includes a door which is hingedly attached to the enclosure so that the door may be opened or closed. Monitoring and/or testing equipment is typically located in a control module which is mounted on the enclosure door. The enclosure door includes an opening therethrough that allows the control module to be visible from the outside when the door is closed. The components are connected to the control module via a cable.
While this arrangement is convenient for monitoring the components, testing and/or calibration of the components is more difficult as an operator standing within the enclosure, or on the inner side of the enclosure door, cannot see the control module. Thus, testing and/or calibration of the components requires the operator to adjust the equipment and then exit the enclosure to view the control module.
There is a need, therefore, for a door to an electronics enclosure which allows an operator to view the control module from either side of the door.
There is a further need for a device which may be attached to an electronics enclosure door that would enable the control module to be seen from either side of the door.
These needs, and others, are met by the invention which provides for a frame which is hingedly attached to an electronics enclosure door. The frame is structured to support a control module adjacent to an opening through the electronics enclosure door. In a first position of the frame, the control module is visible from a first side, or outside, of the electronics enclosure door through the opening. In a second position, the frame is pivoted about the hinge so that the control module is visible from a second side, or inside, of the electronics enclosure door. The frame may further include a latch to secure the frame in either the first position or the second position.
Normally, the electronics enclosure door is typically in a first, closed position securing the components within the electronics enclosure. When the door is in the first position, the frame is also in a first position supporting the control module so that the control module is visible to an operator standing outside the enclosure through an opening in the electronics enclosure door. When the enclosure door is in a second, or open position, the frame may be pivoted about the hinge into a second position so that the control module is visible to an operator located on the second side, or inside, of the door.